Generally described, computing devices and communication networks can be utilized to facilitate interaction between users. Specifically, users can utilize various computing devices, such as personal computing devices, mobile phones, and the like, to generate content that is transmitted and received by other users. In one aspect, content generated by a user can be generally published to a large set of potential users, or even the public at large. For example, a user may publish content via a network resource, such as a web site, web log (“blog”), etc., that may not be directed to any particular user and that may be accessed by a large group of users via computing devices. In another aspect, content generated by a user can be directed to a specific user, or specific set of users. For example, a user may publish content by utilizing an electronic messaging software application in which the recipients of the content can be specifically selected by the user to receive the published content in the form of an electronic mail message.
As software applications and computing devices evolve, a spectrum of social expectations for the type of user interaction for different forms of communication has also evolved. At one end of the communication spectrum, computing device users may engage in substantially synchronous communication methodologies in which participants are expected to be available to communicate and actively participate in the exchange of content. For example, users utilizing instant messaging software applications typically expect all of the participants in a “chat session” to be actively engaged in the exchange of content. The unavailability of a user and/or inactivity by a user can often lead to a termination of the chat session. At the other end of the communication spectrum, computing device users may engage in substantially asynchronous communication methods in which neither participant is expected to be available to communicate at any particular time and in which the exchange of content can occur at the convenience of either user. For example, users utilizing electronic mail software applications have at least some expectation that a response to a sent message will occur at the convenience of the recipient.
In between the above ends of the communication spectrum, computing device users may utilize a semi-synchronous communication method in which participants are not necessarily expected to provide instantaneous responses to content, but in which a response is expected within a period of time. For example, users utilizing a messaging-based network resource, such as a messaging web site, may publish short strings of content (e.g., messages) for other users to access. In such a messaging-based network resource, the published messages may expire after a short period of time, the messages may be replaced by newer, more recently published messages, and/or users may specify a limited amount of time in which a response is expected. However, users typically expect some delay in receiving a response based on the availability and/or interest of the recipient.